Wish You Were Here
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: He can't bring himself to get a girlfriend not even talking about soon to be wife. Sure he could, he even read in some magazine he's a great catch. Still at the nights like this he wishes she was here with him.' Carter/Serena Chuck/Blair For Allegra.


Story: "Wish You Were Here"

Author: ana-12.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

Summary: 'He can't bring himself to get a girlfriend not even talking about soon to be wife. Sure he could, he even read in some magazine he's a great catch. Still at the nights like this he wishes she was here with him.'

Dedicated to Allegra. Merry Christmas hun!

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here_

He finally gets home at 2 a.m. after the day of work. Father would be proud he thinks bitterly. He places his phone, keys and wallet on the small table by the doors and takes of his clothes. One think good from all of this is that Bass Industries is now even better than when his father was a CEO. Who would think that at the age of twenty five Chuck Bass will be one of the most successful businessmans if not best from all of them. And still everyone stares at him with pity when he receives awards on these parties she loved so much.

They pity him because who didn't notice that he started winning when she had left him and he started spending all of the time working. Just like today. He would never stay in the office so late knowing she's waiting here for him. He was usually leaving after last meeting ended and always tried to be here by the dinner. In his suite where she used to spend all the time even though she still technically hadn't move in. Well now she won't for sure.

He gets in his bed which seems cold but he can't bring himself to try and fill it with someone else warmth. Maybe he really is in denial like everyone tells him and thinks she will come back. He won't admit it but it doesn't change that he hadn't bring anyone here in a year. His office, his club, shit even his new suite for parties he bought two months ago. But never their bed, their suite. How pathetic is it?

She would pity him to if she knew. But she doesn't and he makes sure of it floating all of these sluts in front of her eyes. And the worst is that she knows they're just sluts. And that doesn't hurt like her new blonde fiancée on her arm at every party. Yes fucking fiancée in nine months after six years of dating him and he knows he's weak. Just like daddy dearest thought. He can't bring himself to get a girlfriend not even talking about soon to be wife. Sure he could, he even read in some magazine he's a great catch. Still at the nights like this he wishes she was here with him.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

He lays in his hotel bed looking out at the night. He thinks it's too quiet. When she was here it never was. Mostly it was full of her bright laugh and even when she was yelling at him it was better then this silence. He used to like it before her. He would smoke looking at the night after he is done with whoever he did that night. It's really not hard to believe someone would miss Serena Van der Woodsen as usually people miss her when she leaves to go to the other room. She's sunny, smiles all the time and makes everything better.

Who should blame him he wanted some brightness in his dark life too? Bt he promised. He promised himself he won't fall for the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Really he should know better than that. No one can stay oblivious to her. And he had broken her. He did what no one else could. Not Dan, not Nate or Tripp. He Carter Baizen turned carefree Serena into depressed girl. He shouldn't been able to that. No one should and certainly not Carter Baizen, world's biggest jerk. Well he could always count Bass but even he changed now.

He should really leave when it started. It was great when it was all fun and no feelings involved. But then he had to fall for her and he thinks she did too. He wants it to be true, because he is a basstard and wants her to hurt too. He didn't want any of this. He can't even say exactly when they started going to movies and eat romantic dinners instead of spending nights in some loud clubs or making out in random places for fun. When he became jealous of every guy looking at her and she started to get angry at every girl talking to him.

She has enough of it first. Of course she has. He would never leave no matter how exhausting it would be. You don't just leave Serena Van der Woodsen but sure enough everyone is more than happy to hear she finally dumped his sorry ass. Now she can find suitable man from New York society and have a happy ever after while he will continue to screw up his life. But that should be what he wants after all. He always wanted to party, drink and fuck as many sluts as possible and all of this to make his father even more angry. But now sitting here next night alone he thinks he could let her win one more time. He wishes she was here with him.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling I wish you were here" _

On the wedding day they have their first drink at 9 a.m. They would have it sooner but they tried to sleep through the day. Not that was possible as they hadn't sleep good one night since the invitations came three months ago so it was expected they won't this night too. The girls are best friend so it's figured they wanted a double wedding but some time ago they had seen themselves next to them. Still they got invitations as they are old 'friends' and that's what is expected in society but they're almost sure their exes wanted to add 'don't dare to show your face' in the corner.

He comes an hour earlier and finds her room. She looks beautiful in her white dress and he doesn't pull away when she wants to kiss him one last time. But it's never one kiss with them so he fucks her not taking her gown completely off her like he wanted to mark her for her new married life. He blinks back the tears because he is who he is and he doesn't cry. Well he hadn't before she happened but it was ever first time with everything for her in his life. He sits in last row and let himself think about Blair Waldorf last time. Because she won't be Blair Waldorf in few minutes. She will be Blair whatever his last name is and he is Chuck Bass who is now watching the love of his life walking down the aisle to her soon to be husband.

Carter comes earlier too and sees Bass walking in Waldorf's room. He doesn't have any doubts what they are going to do which is confirmed when Chuck sits not far away from his seat with disheveled hair. He doesn't want to bring Serena pain once again so he just sits here. He couldn't not come and miss seeing her today. He's sure she will look amazing which is more than true he thinks as she walks past him her eyes turning sad when she spots him. He managed to upset her even on the best day in her life what an achievement he thinks staring at her. He knows it's for the best. Someone like Serena Van der Woodsen should have a life like this. Perfect husband approved by her family, nice house and great career he always knew she will have. There is no place for a fuck up like he in this scenario. Never has never will. Still he can't stop himself from and looks back in her blue eyes.

The reception is wonderful of course. They watch the brides dance their first dance from opposite corners of the room. Blair with her father and then her step fathers and Serena with her recently found dad. When the song is over and it's time for first husband/bride dance they move to the bar. Chuck orders his usual scotch taking a bottle as he will need it and thinks he and Baizen really should be out of here but they can't force themselves to do that. He sees Carter sits next to him and offers him a glass. 'Scotch?' He asks and can't believe he is going to drink with Carter Baizen. Turning his eyes from Serena to the Bass he has the same thought but takes it mumbling something sounding like 'Yeah'.

**Please review.**


End file.
